Forbidden Love and Jealousy
by foreverhere202
Summary: Loki wants to ask Lucy how she feels about him. He goes to her room and finds a stack of papers. What will he find out about Lucy? When Natsu Hears about this and kicks Lucy off Team Natsu and makes her quit the guild what will happen to Lucy? How will the guild react? Will I ever stop asking questions? Loki x Lucy THIS IS COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Loke was back in the spirit world after helping lucy beat a rouge mage. He was inside his bedroom staring at the ceiling thinking of ways to get his Princess to love him back. _'I love Lucy so much yet she doesn't return it, maybe I should just ask her how she feels'_. With a golden flash he was in her room. Luckily Lucy was still at the guild so he could find the right way to ask her. He looked around the room and his eyes gazed to a stack of papers. He looked through the stack of papers and realized that it was her letters to her mother. He began to sift through the dates one special one caught his eye.

Valentines day, he began to read it and smirked at what he read.

Dear Mother,  
Today is Valentines day yet another spent alone wishing to be with the man I love. Unfortunatly he is my celestial spirit Loke. The love between a spirit and it's master maybe forbidden but I still long to be with him. I know he loves me too but how do just say that you love someone out of the blue. For the relationship to work I would need to be a spirit -

" Loke what are y- are you reading the letters to my Mother. That is a total invasion of privacy and uncalled for. Which one are you looking at anyway?" her eyes showed that she was worried at what he might have seen.

"Yes I am, and I am looking at the Valentines day letter to. I didn't know that you loved me. You could have just said it."

"But the spirit King would strip away my keys and I can't lose you." Lucy ran up and bear hugged Loke. He started to stroke her hair in a calming manner.

" Ssshhh, Lucy I love you too. I wish you were able to say the same words but I know the consequences. Maybe I can have a talk to the king but until then I think it is safe to say our Feelings are mutual. I love you." Lucy smiled at hearing those words and hugged Loke tighter little did they know that a certain dragon slayer was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

While Loke and lucy were in the middle of a loving embrace Natsu was outside Lucy's window with anger and jealousy coming to dangerous levels.'What is he doing with my Lucy. Loke i so going to get it. You know what I am going in there and see if I can get Lucy away from that playboy'. Natsu opens the window just enough to get through.

"Hay Lu-" Natsu couldn't believe his eyes Lucy and Loki were now kissing but were broken up by Natsu. Lucy jumped away from Loki and was scared out of her mind.

"Natsu didn't see you there how much did you see?"

"Enough to know that Loke should not be around you unless on a mission." After hearing this Loke was furious enough to almost Regulus punch Natsu to next weekend.

"You Natsu do not get to tell me what to do got it bubble gum princess!."Lucy was know very anxious not wanting a fight to breakout between the two people/spirit she cared about most.

"Loke don't start a fight please I don't want either of you to get hurt okay. You maybe able to heal right back up but Natsu might take weeks to finally heal. Don't start a fi-"

"You know what Lucy since you care so much more about your spirit than me you are officially off the team. If I see you at the guild tomorrow and you are not quitting than I will force you to go. You are justa replacment anyways I don't need you. Team Natsu doesn't need you just go." Natsu walked towards the window leaving a crying Lucy and a seething with rage Loke behind. He was now regretting his words but knew he could never go back on what he said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu left Lucy crying in the arms of Loki, Loki of course wanted nothing but to hurt Natsu for what he did to Lucy. Salty Tears stained Loki's suit, Lucy wanted to go crawl in a hole and die but felt better that someone else was there to comfort her in her time of need. She truly did love Loki but wasn't allowed to say due to spirit law. Loki and Lucy could never be together but can still protect one another.

"Loki I don't know what to do now I was forced to quit the guild. Do you think I am weak I mean be honest with me?" Lucy gave Loki a look saying that she wanted to be told the truth.

"No, why would you think that? You are able to summon multiple spirits and still be able to fight along with us.. Anyway Princess all your spirits respect you even Aquarius even though she doesn't show it. You care for us in a way that no other Mage can, you have also helped Natsu a bunch to he is just too dense to figure it out." Lucy gave a small smile to Loki because he always knew exactly what to say.

"I think I will need to train for a year or so. I need to become stronger to show everyone that I am not just a weakling. That I can hold my own without any help. I will temporarily leave the guild until I come back no one in Fairy tail can see me. They might just bring me back to the person that told me to leave that I am just a replacement. Loki thank you for being there for me when no one else was." Lucy decided to call it a night and sleep. While Lucy was asleep Loki went back to the spirit world to talk to the spirit king about Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

As Loki entered the spirit world he felt his magical energy being restored. He ended up at his mansion in his room, he just laid down and rested his head on the pillow figuring out what to say to the Spirit King. Many conversations swam through his head but most ended in him not being able to see Lucy again. Confident in himself he decided to wing it and speak from the heart, he really needs Lucy she saved his life for God sake. He walks to the Spirit castle and confronts the Spirit King with a very determined look on his face.

"Spirit King, I need to speak to you ab-" Loki was interrupted by the Spirit King.

"I Know what you are talking about I will allow you to be together. Remember this is for Lucy not you the law will not be lifted but I will allow you two to be together. If you ever hurt her I will banish you again for hurting Lucy. I think of her as a daughter and I am protective of the people I care about remember what I said no happy Lucy no allowed in the spirit world got it." Loki was a little annoyed but nodded in agreement anyways.

"Thank you so much I really appreciate this. I promise I will never hurt her but help her become stronger in anyway possible. I love her too much to hurt her and if I do I will accept the punishment given." Loki felt joy begin to overtake his soul after listening to what the Spirit King said.

"Go off to Lucy I bet she is awake now. Time moves much slower in this world than it does in Earth land." Loki nodded and immediately transported to Lucy's apartment. He just could not wait to tell her the good news when he remembered what happened the night before and thought that the news would lighten her mood.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

At hearing the news Lucy was excited as ever. She could finally be with Loke as long as she lived. She had put great thought on asking Loke to become a celestial spirit, but realized that it would be a burden and probably against spirit law. She ran up to Loke and hugged him with great amounts of love and happiness for her strongest spirit.

"Lucy I love you so much. Now I can finally be with you, I have dreamed about this for years. Taurus is going to be so jealous when he finds out." He picked up Lucy an spun her around to return the great amount of affection she had given him. _'Lucy will finally be mine as long as she is alive. I wonder if I can ask the Spirit King to make Lucy a celestial spirit. So then she can become mine forever.'_ Loke was brought out of his train of thought when he heard Lucy calling his name.

"Oke Loke, Loke ! I love you too. So where do you suppose I stay while I train. I was kicked out of the guild and Team Natsu, so I suppose that I could train deep in the forest near the mountains what do you think?" Loke started to think of some very perverted thoughts while a smirk appeared on his very handsome face.

" I know a place, there is a beautiful lake and it is very far from civilization. We can do whatever we like there." Loke kissed Lucy lovingly.

"You hentai, we just started to date and you are already thinking of very very naughty things how could you." Lucy pouted turning away acting like a child. _'I really do want those things but can't say it to his face he will just tease me.'_

" Earth land to Lucy hello" Loke kissed Lucy again to wake her up. This made Lucy blush so brightly it rivaled Erza's hair by a mile.

" I will go pack and we can set off but for now I want you to go back too the spirit world to gain the energy that you lost. Got it my big, brave, and strong lion?" Loke nodded and left with a flash of golden light.

It took a few hours to finish packing considering she left a letter for the guild. She looked it over a final time and decided it was perfect.

 _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _I bet by now you realize that I have left but fear not I am safe. I did not leave because I do not like everyone it was because of Natsu. You can all ask him when the letter is read. Levy I have finished my final chapter to my book and you can go pick it up anytime you want. Did you confess to Gajeel yet you should tell him if you didn't. Mira how are you and Laxus you should also confess to considering how much you like him. Gray, have fun with Juvia. I will miss you I have always thought of you as the brother I never had. Also don't keep Juvia waiting finally tell her how you feel you already know that she will return them. Lissanna good luck with Natsu he is all yours I thought of you as a younger sister and I know you deserve Natsu, heck I bet you can do even better if you wanted. Erza, you will always be my older sister and I will never forget you. Also good luck with Jellal I only wish the best for you. Master, it is no ones fault other than Natsu's that i left. Make sure no one blames themselves for me leaving. I will be gone for a few years at best and when I return I will not be the same anymore. I will be more powerful and will be stronger than before. Be safe everyone and don't hurt anyone or yourselves while I am gone._

 _GOOD LUCK,_ _Lucy Heartfilia_

Lucy left the letter on her desk with her book lying next to it, the next few years were going to be brutal yet fun. She grabbed her bags and headed for the train station. She waited for Loke there so he can tell her where to go she felt an empty pit in her stomach as she heard the voice she dreaded to hear ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **The story line beyond this point is all jfkkennedy's ideas so credit goes to them.**

 **AT THE GUILD**

"Hey Mirajane have you seen Lucy I wanted to talk to her about something?" Levy said walking towards Mirajane.

" Aaaaahhhh No I haven't seen her at all." Mirajane said while cleaning the dishes.

" Okay, well I am going to visit her and see if she is alright. I hope she finished the last chapter of her book." Levy smiled at the thought of her reading the last chapter of Lucy's book.

She opened the guild doors to the busy streets of Magnolia, as she walked down the street to Lucy's place she felt something was off and could not shake the feeling. _' I hope she is alright. She is my best friend'._ Levy opened the door to Lucy's place and felt the sense of dread worsen as she walked to see all of Lucy's clothing gone from her drawers and all her personal hygiene items missing. Levy ran to her desk to see a letter and read it, what she read brought tears to her eyes and she knew that Master and the guild needed to know. She couldn't believe what she read or the fact that Lucy left because of Natsu. Her fists turned into balls and her teeth were gritting together. She stormed out of Lucy's apartment to the guild wanting to talk to Makarov right then and there. Once she got there the whole guild was suprised at the murderous aura surrounding Levy. It was one that would give Erza a run for her money, but she wasn't there due to Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Lissanna being on a mission together.

She walked up to Master Makarov's office scaring the pants off of Laxus, Freed, and Bixlow. She knocked on the door so hard that the door was almost knocked off of it's hinges.

"Come in" Master said.

"Master Lucy left a letter and she wants you to read it to the guild." Master was confused but nodded his head.

He walked out of his office with the letter in his hand he stood by the stairway and screamed to get the whole guilds attention.

"Brats! Lucy left us a letter and she wants me to read to all of you.

 _"Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _I bet by now you realize that I have left but fear not I am safe. I did not leave because I do not like everyone it was because of Natsu. You can all ask him when the letter is read. Levy I have finished my final chapter to my book and you can go pick it up anytime you want. Did you confess to Gajeel yet you should tell him if you didn't. Mira how are you and Laxus you should confess to Mira considering how much you like her. Gray, have fun with Juvia. I will miss you I have always thought of you as the brother I never had. Also don't keep Juvia waiting finally tell her how you feel you already know that she will return them. Lissanna good luck with Natsu he is all yours I thought of you as a younger sister and I know you deserve Natsu, heck I bet you can do even better if you wanted. Erza, you will always be my older sister and I will never forget you. Also good luck with Jellal I only wish the best for you. Master, it is no ones fault other than Natsu's that I left. Make sure no one blames themselves for me leaving. I will be gone for a few years at best and when I return I will not be the same anymore. I will be more powerful and will be stronger than before. Be safe everyone and don't hurt anyone or yourselves while I am gone._

 _GOOD LUCK,_ _Lucy Heartfilia"._

At the end of the letter faces were red and anger was overflowing everyone thinking the same thing _'Natsu was going to get it'_. Everyone turned their heads to see Natsu and the gang at the front doors of the guild with the same old grin on his face. Everyone sneered at his appearance and turned back to what they were doing. The new Team Natsu was shocked by the guilds actions but Natsu was the most confused not remembering the incident with Lucy.

"TEAM NATSU MY OFFICE NOW" They gulped not knowing what they did wrong.

They walked up the steps quickly not wanting to keep the angered Master waiting any longer.

"Sit now. Gray, Lissanna, Erza, Happy read this letter. As they read the letter their faces grew red from anger and slowly turned their heads towards Natsu.

 **CLIFFHANGER, don't worry a new chapter is going up tomorrow night so don't worry. Rate, read, review.[flames allowed]**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN** FAIRY **TAIL (If I did Loke and Lucy would be together already)**

Lucy heard the one voice she didn't want to hear it was Natsu.

"Finally praise Mavis I will never go on a train again. Come on Lissanna let's get back to the guild so we I can see if there are any new missions we can take together." Natsu jumped for joy as they were walking back to the guild.

"We just came back from one and I am sure Lucy would like to go on one with us. Next time I see her why do-" Lissanna was interrupted by Natsu.

"No, I talked to her the other day and she said that she didn't want to go on any missions with Team Natsu anymore she said that we were all holding her back." Natsu calmly stated but Lissanna was smarter than that and knew he was lying but shook it off and decided to ask Lucy herself.

When they all left Lucy sighed in relief and hopped into the train she was taking. On the train ride she thought of how the guild would react to her letter. _'They probably won't notice for a few weeks anyways. none of them ever cared about me it's just like Natsu said. When I become stronger the old Lucy will no longer be here. Instead there will be a more powerful and ruthless Lucy, no more Mrs. Nice girl. (_ _ **AN/IDK**_ _)'_

When the train gets to her stop she gets off the train holding her bag. Loke pops out of nowhere and walks next to her so he can guide her to the special place. Anticipation got the best of her and she started to hop up and down when she thought Loke was walking to slowly.

"Come on hurry up please. I don't think my body can last any longer with all the anticipation. I have more energy than ever hurry up and go!" Loke chuckles at his girlfriends reaction to all the anticipation.

"Alright alright princess. We will be there by the end of tomorrow so tonight we should set up a small camp. Oh and don't worry about my energy levels remember I lasted three years in Earth land without having to go back to the Spirit world so I will be fine for about ten months without it affecting my magic energy levels. So after ten months of training I will return to the Spirit world for an Earth land day to regain my magical energy and return after that. In that time I am gone you can call Capricorn to train with him for some time." Lucy looked ahead and nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the middle of town, Lucy ran over there not caring about what might be going on. She thought to where the train stopped and she realized she was in Saber tooth territory. She had a secret that not even Levy knew about, Rogue was her brother.

 **Wow a cliffhanger. I just put a twist on the 'Sting is Lucy's brother' and made Rogue Lucy's brother.**

 **Flames allowed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Lucy saw that in the middle of the middle of the explosion were Sting, Rouge, Lector, and Frosch. She ran towards the center and saw all four passed out. That's when she noticed Stings guild mark was not on his shoulder.

"Rouge-nii what happened? Sting where is your guild mark?" Lucy turned her head to the side curiously.

"Hey Blondie could you stop asking so many questions you're voice is giving the great Sting Eucliffe a headache." Lucy shook her head at his arrogance."WAIT, is rouge your brother?" Lucy laughed at his stupidity.

"Well duh we are half brother and sister Stingy-bee. My father is his father but our mothers were different. YOUR BLONDE TOO!" Loke was behind her his eyes wide with shock he was seriously dumbfounded.

"Wait why didn't you tell anyone I mean I am your spirit for gods sake. Why didn't you tell he guild either?" Lucy giggled at Lokes reaction.

" Well I found out during the grand magic games, plus I thought that everyone in the guild would hate me of I didn't tell them." She flashed Loke one of her big smiles to show her innocence.

Sting finally came out of lala land and now asked Rogue.

"Why didn't you tell me I am your best friend!?" Rogue's face was still blank.

"You wouldn't care anyways plus you called my little sister weak. When Minerva was torturing her I had to use all of my strength not to go out there and beat Minerva to a pulp. By the way you call my sister weak again and you are going to have a bigger scar to worry about. Got it?" Rogue said in a threatening tone.

"Geez Rogue sure"

"Sting you didn't answer my question earlier why is you guild mark gone Master Jiemma kicked you out didn't he?" Rogue nodded his head "Plus why the explosion? Did Sting get rejected by Minerva?" Lucy pouted.

"Yes he did kick us out and the explosion was due to the Minerva trying to beat us up again. Why are you away from your guild Blondie?" Lucy felt tears start to well up in her eyes as she remembered that horrible night.

"Well Natsu saw me and princess hear kiss and he kicked Lucy off of the team and made her quit the team." Loke thought of Natsu that night and clenched his teeth in anger.

"That bastard"(Pardon my French)Rogue mumbled.

"Do you guys want to train with me and Loke, I won't be back to Fairy Tail for a few years?" secretly Loke didn't want this to happen but kept that thought to himself.

"Sure Lu-Lu." (IDK Sorry LoL I sound like Aries) Rogue spoke with the same monotonous voice.

"Yay isn't that excited Loke" Lucy was jumping for joy at the same time.

"Yeah it is." Loke said trying to mask the sadness in his tone. "I have one question?" he turned his head to the side with a questioning look.

"Yes Loke"

"Well I was thinking that we all go to the special place now." Lucy knew Loke was going to ask something else but refrained from asking him.

"Sure why not." Lucy ran to Rogues side and started a conversation.

When they got there Lucy was amazed by the beauty of it all.

 **SORRY I FORGOT THE REAL QUESTION SO I PUT A COVER UP. The next chapter will be with Natsu at the guild. Rate and Review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu gulped awaiting Team Natsu's reaction to the events that were caused by Natsu

"I can't believe you Natsu why would you do such a thing or say such a thing to Lucy I thought of her as my younger sister. I can't be on the same team with someone that can easily hurt their nakama so quickly." Gray stormed out in a fit of rage to join the rest of the scowling guild.

"Gray is right Natsu I think you need time to grow up what made you say this stuff anyway?" Erza said with no pity at all for the fire dragon slayer.

"Well I saw Loke and Lucy hugging and kissing and I got jealous. Can I see the letter I want to see what Lucy wrote." Makarov handed Natsu the letter.

As Natsu read it jealousy began to bubble up again. Loke was going to be alone with Lucy for a few years, Natsu snickered to himself. _'Lucy isn't going to get stronger she will always be weak Lissanna will always be stronger than Lucy. She is always needing to be saved by someone have it be me, Gray, or Erza. Loke being alone with Lucy is really maddening she shouldn't be with him he is just her playboy spirit. He may be her strongest but she is still very very weak for a mage. Maybe I do need to grow up naahhh ice stripper doesn't know what he is talking about.'_

"Atsu Natsu Natsu you ok?" Natsu shook his head.

"Uhh yup good as I will ever be." Natsu looked around to see Erza and Happy gone. " Hay where did Erza and Happy go?" Lissanna shook her head.

"You do need to grow up but I will be with you every step of the way I promise." Lissanna smiled her brightest smile ever.

"Really you would do that but where is Happy?" Natsu looked around but couldn't find him.

'He left while you were thinking he was upset but couldn't face you I think it might just be you and me for a while but I don't know right now. I miss Lucy but I also understand that it was a moment of weakness for you and you did what you thought was right in your mind. I think growing up is all you can do for now but remember I will be there for you no matter what I promise. I have a few confessions myself, I was jealous of you and Lucy but when i learned she didn't like you I was not jealous as much. I know that you will always love Lucy but there are two more things I need to tell you. I want us to stay friends but I want to be closer I want us to be best friends. I need to be honest with you for the last thing, I love you..."

 **DON'T GET SO EXCITED YET SHE NEVER FINISHED HER SENTENCE. WHAT WILL SHE SAY WHEN SHE IS DONE TALKING?**

 **RATE REVIEW FLAME DO WHATEVER YOU WANT I DON'T REALLY CARE BUT I APPRECIATE CRITICISM.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I HAVE BEEN GETTING :)**

"I love you but as a brother I love someone else but I hope we can be friends. I know thats like pushing someone off a cliff and have them die but then try to bring them back to life. It doesn't work at all. I seriously want to stay friends though. I think I am in love with Bixlow anyway his dolls are just so cute." Lissanna started to squeal like a fangirl.

"Yeah stay friends. I am glad that you think of me that way I will forever think of you as a sister." Natsu felt his heart sink as Lissanna was asking to just be friends.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE SPECIAL PLACE**

" Oh my god this place is beautiful. How did you get it or how did you make it. It must have taken forever to find this place the scenery is absolutely perfect." Lucy's eyes were wide with amazement.

It was a lake house made from oak with huge open windows. Across was a pier that connected to a shimmering, sparkling, blue lake. The lake was surrounded by forests and you could see deer, rabbits, and squirrels roaming the place. Birds were chirping their beautiful hypnotizing melody, to any person this place would be perfect to have a vacation or relax. Everyone took a deep breath to fully experience their surroundings. They went inside the house and noticed that everything was carved oak wood. The kitchen was huge with natural granite counter tops that shined so brightly it made the sun blush. There were windows by the sink were stain glass showing a picture of the constellation Leo. The open windows made the natural light flood in and brighten up the place instantly. The living room had a huge black fire place with lion heads carved on the mantel. The couches were a black leather and shaped in an L, on the other side was a nook with a shelf of books that Lucy couldn't wait to read. They all head upstairs with Loke leading, Lucy right behind him, and Sting and Rogue standing side by side in the back. They reached to top of the stairs to find and long hallway holding four doors on each side.

"Alright I will name every room the only room you are not allowed to go in is mine unless your are Lucy then I am fine with it." Loke grinned at Lucy which made Rogue growl protectively.

"Calm down Rogue he only means well plus me and him are together now so there is no need to worry. Loke don't act like a pervert I know you are not one so don't act like one. just show us the rooms already." Lucy wasn't in the mood to deal with Loke's antics right now.

"Fine Princess, so the first room on the left is Sting's room across the hall is rogues room. Rogue since I know that you are so protective of your sister the room next to yours is Lucy's. Across the hall from Lucy's room is a bathroom but it splits into two rooms one with a shower the other with a bath. Next to the bathrooms is my room remember rule number one NEVER and I mean NEVER go into my room unless you are Lucy of course. You can now go into your rooms the extra rooms are just guest bedrooms, by the way the rooms already have your clothing packed into them I had Virgo pack them for you." Loke went into his room and closed the door behind him.

Lucy turned towards Rouge and Sting.

"Well since our clothes are packed I think I will start on dinner since it is already five o'clock. I will call everyone down when it is ready, I will see you guys at dinner then." Lucy walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Lucy walked towards the stainless steel fridge and took out eggs. She went to the pantry and got out bread, cinnamon, and a large pan. Lucy looked in the cabinets to find a soup bowl. She put two eggs and a few shakes of cinnamon in the soup bowl mixed it around and dipped the bread in the mixture only to put it in the pan.

Sting and Lector came downstairs from the smell of food. Lucy quickly set the table, called everyone down, and served everybody. When dinner was over Lucy cleaned up and everyone went to bed. Lucy didn't have time to look around her room she was too tired to so she fell on the bed slept almost instantly.

"LUCY WAKE UP IT IS TIME TO TRAIN!" Sting yelled


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu left Makarov's office, as he passed Laxus he was sneered at by the Thunder God Tribe (IDK). Natsu couldn't help but hang his head in shame for his actions. Being the dense idiot he is, he lit both of his hands on fire and decided to fight Laxus.

"Laxus fight me!" Laxus shook his head at Natsu's denseness.

" No flame head I wouldn't want to fight with a person who kicks their nakama out like that." Natsu's flames were immediately extinguished.

He walked down the stairs to where the regular mages were, he saw Erza walking up to him and started to shiver from her cold glare.

" Natsu I don't want to be on a team with you anymore. I can't go on jobs with someone like you. You need time to grow up and it won't just take a week or so. I want you to go and come back when you decide to come back I hope that you realize what you have done." with that Natsu took his leave to go to his cottage.

It was empty because Happy had decided to leave and live with Wendy and Carla. It was so quiet without Happy, he would usually be flying around, eating fish, or talking about Carla. The room was dark and messy, he walked over to his hammock and laid down. He thought of how long it was going to take before he could go back to the guild. Everyone there was mad at him even Wendy she wouldn't even acknowledge Natsu's presence. Everyone would sneer at him or whisper so he could barely hear what they were saying. Natsu realized something _'This is going to take a few years'._

 **A FEW YEARS LATER WITH LUCY**

Lucy's training was finally over she had gotten a lot stronger over the years. She and Loke had gotten even closer to Rogue's dismay, Sting and Lucy had a sibling like relationship. She could now summon ten of her spirits at once and knew a few more spells along with having a better relationship with Aquarius. She was a lot stronger than before and could use a katana. Her reflexes were that of a cat's and her Lucy kicks were now ten times stronger.

Lucy walked down a trail along with Sting, Rogue, and Loke. Rogue and Sting being dragon slayers smelt Natsu walking in there direction and posed for battle. Loke saw what was happening and stood in front of Lucy protectively. Lucy was so confused she had no idea what was going on at all, she decided to go along with everybody else and put her hand on the hilt of her katana prepared to fight. The air was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Natsu smelt the air and knew a familiar smell Lucy she smelt of Strawberry and Vanilla.

He jumped from the bushes and saw Rogue, Sting, and Loke in front of Lucy. He averted his eyes towards Lucy and saw that she now had a katana on her waist along with her whip. Loke again stood himself in front of Lucy to protect her from the oncoming blow. A very powerful blast of light came from Sting's magic circle sending Natsu back ten feet. Natsu being as childish as he was jumped back into the fight, with flaming fists he charged towards Rogue but was knocked back by Loke's regulus punch. Natsu sent his roar towards Lucy but was dodged and hit a pine tree behind her.

"Natsu why are you fighting back? To be honest I thought you would have grown up by now." Lucy's voice was cold and unemotional.

"Why are Rogue and Sting with you anyway? I guess that you are still as weak as you were before. Still hiding behind you spirits I see, I would've thought that a few years of training would've helped but it looks like you are still the damsel in distress." hearing this Rogue and Loke almost blew up they charged at him and hit him with their most powerful attack knocking Natsu unconscious. They four of them ran to the cabin making sure to cover their scents, and they packed their things to go back to Magnolia.

They walked to the train station and hopped on the train to come back to magnolia. Lucy and Loke laughed at Rogue and Sting who were suffering from motion sickness. The train came to a stop and about ninety percent of the passengers got off leaving the six of them alone. Lucy had fallen asleep on with Lector and Frosch napping on her lap.

"Passengers we are at Magnolia train station please wait for the train to come to a complete stop before stepping off of the train. Thank you for taking Magnolia substation."

They all got off and were greeted by...

* * *

 **BOOM! CLIFFY HOPE YOU ENJOYED RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE FLAMES WELCOMED.**


	12. Notice

Hello minna, when someone said to stop being a Natsu hater I realized something. This may come as a shocker to you but ... **I DON'T CARE** ** _._**

This is my story and I can do all I want with it and if you don't like it **I DON'T CARE**.

Now for anyone that doesn't like my story and decides to try and hurt my feelings let this sink in for a second. **I DON'T CARE.**

I will update tomorrow and thank you for everyone that has given me praise and suggestions to make my story better.

Sincerely, someone who **DOESN'T CARE** about haters.

P.S.

I am not a Natsu Hater Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL/ Sorry folks last chapter but I do have more stories so you can enjoy those :)**

They were greeted by Team Natsu, well what was left of them. Erza, Gray, Wendy and Lissanna were so excited to see Lucy after all this time. When they saw Rogue and Sting, they were in their battle positions.

"Stop, leave my brother and best friend alone!" Rogue groaned.

"Lucy it was supposed to be a surprise." Lucy hung her head childishly.

"Sorry Rogue-Nii." Now Team Natsu was just confused.

"Wait you have a brother why did you not tell us." Gray said shocked.

"Well I thought you guys wouldn't except the fact that we are siblings so I kept it quiet." Lucy said innocently.

"Why don't we go to the guild and on the way we can catch up?" Lissanna offered.

 **AT THE GUILD**

"LUCY!" Every one said in unison.

"I am here guys. Guessing you read the letter." Lucy said sheepishly.

"Of course we did Love Rival why wouldn't we." Lucy sweat dropped and Gray groaned.

* * *

Natsu never came back, Lucy and Loke had 2.7 children, and all was well. Oh and Lucy became a spirit herself after ten years of being married to Loke.

 **YEAH to happy endings. I have always wanted to do a story like this and thank you all for your support.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

"Mommy Mommy, Luke took my doll again." Layla yelled while telling on her older brother.

"Mom , I didn't take it Lilly said I could use it." Luke yelled just after.

"Kids stop Luke why do you want her doll anyway?" Loke asked.

" So I can have something to destroy with my friends in the back yard. I used all my other things why can't I use theirs?" Lucy sweatdropped at her sons honesty.

Loke shook his head at his childrens antics. Luke looked like a carbon copy of Loke and Lilly/Layla had Strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. Lucy had become a stellar spirit and now lives with Loke in the celestial spirit world. Natsu now has a child with a woman named Patricia. Gray and Juvia are married. Jellal and Erza have five children, all have a short temper. Lissanna and Bixlow are married and are expecting triplets. Sting and Rogue got married to identical twins named Stacy and Sarah. They both have quadruplets, sting has a set of boys and rogue has a set of half girls and half boys.

* * *

 **THIS WAS AN EXTRA CHAPTER FOR THE READERS BECAUSE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE WANTED ME TO CONTINUE SO HERE IT WAS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED.**

 **CIAO**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you guys for all your support, and all your ideas. I appreciate you guys for every time I see you commented and asked for more chapters. Sadly, I am sad too, this will be the last chapter. The thirteenth chapter was the last one and a sneak peak into the future of the Fairy Tail cast if I owned it. (I DO NOT) I will soon write a new story if you want to check it out soon.

Goodbye Minna!


End file.
